Episode 34
The thirty-fourth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on September 11, 2009. It adapts strips from Hello World! Hello Italy! from volume 2 of the published manga, along with Who's Been Drawing These Pictures? (an Extra Story from the webcomic). Plot Summary Hello World! Hello Italy! (part 1) Italy is sitting and reading a book with a very serious expression (letting out a very serious 'Ve~' and hmmm). Japan asks him what he is doing and Italy tells him that he is looking through a record of his combats. Three of Italy's 'combat' shots (which consist of Italy with various girls in different countries) are shown, until an irritated Japan closes the book over Italy's face. Hello World! Hello Italy! (part 2) Germany decides to visit Italy to see the sights. He wonders if it is always sunny in Italy and comments on how the city is full of life, how singing voices can occasionally be heard, and realises why Goethe wrote many poems about the place. He thinks if only he could drink, laugh and spend his days in such a beautiful place. Germany then thinks he should try out his Italian and act like an Italian while he's in Italy. He spots Romano at a fruit shop and decides to try it out on him. However, he winds up frightening Romano when he asks how much the fruit is, and Romano cries that he can have it for free. Germany walks off, remarking on how kind Italians are and how he loves the place. Romano continues to quiver in fear. Hello World! Hello Italy! (part 3) Japan informs the other two Axis that the owner of a local bentou shop, Mr. Yoshida, made them special "Axis" bentou. Japan's is a box of white rice with a pickled plum on top (for the "Rising Sun" emblem on his flag). Italy remarks that Japan is too modest, but wonders what his looks like. Japan shows Italy a bentou box and replies that it's full of pasta, chicken, tomatoes, and has zuccotto for dessert (much to Italy's delight). Germany then asks about his bentou, to which Japan answers that he's the most important member of the team, and hands him a small wurst on a stick. Hello World! Hello Italy! (part 4) Japan is busy cooking, when his boss arrives and asks him what will be for dinner. Japan answers that the menu includes potatoes boiled in broth, and wild plants he picked from the mountains. His boss, however, wishes to eat beef stew that he ate at England's place. Japan pleads for his boss not to be unreasonable and tries to explain that he can't make it, but his boss answers that he'll be looking forward to it. Japan becomes flustered while trying to cook, but remarks that even if he doesn't know how to make the dish, his willpower will make up for it (as he is a Japanese man). He ponders over what ingredients to add, deciding to put in soy sauce to make it brown and some "sweet sake". He realizes that with the more ingredients he puts in, the stranger the meal looks. Finally, as night falls, he manages to finish making the stew and presents it to his boss. A footnote reads that Japan's creation came to be known as "Nikujaga". Japan's boss enjoys the taste of the new discovery, though an angry England throws the same dish away in disgust. Who's Been Drawing These Pictures? America is excited that he arrived early to the Allied Forces meeting, and thinks about how he'll be able to call the others out on being late. As he wonders what their reactions will be, he sees that England has made it into the meeting room before him and is sketching something on the chalkboard. It is then revealed that England is the one who draws the chibi sketches of the Axis Powers on the board, much to America's shock. Who's Been Drawing These Pictures? (part 2) The other Allies arrive at the meeting, but become startled by the presence of five new sketches on the chalkboard: Crudely-drawn versions of the five member of the Allied Forces. France becomes annoyed that his beauty isn't represented well in the drawing, while England points out that his eyebrows weren't drawn correctly. Russia, holding a pickaxe, says that he'll bore a hole through the board if a certain face is supposed to be him. The other Allies yell for him not to, while America says that he can't believe there is someone among them that would draw like that. His feigned "shock" turns into gloating, as he states that the technique was polished and the skills were developed in New York, and that the drawings were expressed so softly with cute American pop art, and that it's unforgivable. England pokes America, realizing that it was him. China decides to try drawing next on the board, and sketches an elaborate and colorful self-portrait, much to the shock of the other Allies. Post-Credits Teaser Canada sits in a meeting room, ignored. Kumajirou asks who he is again, and he replies that he is Canada. Greece walks by in the background, grunting, as a cat clings to his chest and meows. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Romano *Canada (post-credits teaser) *Greece (post-credits teaser) Voice Cast *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Kumajirou: Ai Iwamura English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America, Canada: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Greece: Vic Mignogna Trivia *In the post-credits teaser, Greece is drawn off-model and with shorter hair than he usually appears with. This could be due to the fact that the early turnaround design for Greece featured him with shorter hair, and the animators went off of it for his cameo. When Greece formally appears in the following episode, his hair is drawn much longer. *Romano is also drawn slightly off-model in the episode, though his eyes (like Ancient Rome's) are revealed to be a golden shade in the anime adaptation, presumably meant to be rendered as hazel or amber. His voice when Germany scares him is also different, sounding more like Italy than how he previously sounded when frightened. *The version of Marukaite Chikyuu used in the ending credits is Japan's. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates